Eugène et les aubergines
by The Deadly Nadder
Summary: Encore transpirant, Hiccup pénétra dans la cuisine, le rouge aux joues, s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main. Il se servit une tasse de thé et Jack entra dans le silence gêné, pas gêné le moins du monde, et nu. Très nu.


**_Hello tout le monde !_**

 ** _Ouais, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas publié, et ce one-shot débile ne marque pas le début d'une nouvelle ère écrivaine pour moi, loin de là. J'ai commencé des études d'ingénieur donc ça prend du temps donc vous ne me reverrez plus très souvent ici pendant les deux années à venir. Mais je suis toujours là, dans l'ombre, et un jour le phoenix renaîtra de ses cendres._**

 ** _En attendant, j'ai écrit ce machin en Irlande sous une tente pendant une tempête avec ma louve (background super important), c'est plein de blagues nulles, de bites et c'est très court même si on sait tous que c'est pas la taille qui compte. Et c'est un Hijack._**

 ** _Aucun respect ne sera porté à l'innocence éventuelle des lecteurs. A vos risques et périls._**

 ** _Bonne lecture :)_**

 ** _La Dragonne et la Louve (alias Neila-Louve sur ce site)_**

 ** _PS : ne cherchez aucune référence derrière les aubergines. Nous sommes nous-mêmes toujours à la recherche d'une explication logique à ce surnom. C'est simplement comme ça que Eugène les appelle._**

* * *

 **Eugène et les aubergines**

Eugène n'avait jamais été en désaccord avec les aubergines. Mais cette fois, c'en était trop ! Jack et Hiccup (lesdites aubergines) passaient beaucoup trop de temps sur le canapé sous les escaliers à copuler. Certes, le bruit ne le dérangeait plus depuis que Hiccup lui avait offert des boules Quies roses (quelle brillante attention !), mais tout de même, un escalier condamné pour le plaisir de ces (gays) aubergines, ça, c'était inadmissible !

Et ce jour-là, alors qu'il avait faim, il craqua. Il osa faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient du frigo-adoré-chéri-qui-aurait-mérité-sa-chambre, jeta son innocence en même temps que ses boules Quies, et hurla "JACK, SORS TA BITE DU CUL DE HAROLD, JE VEUX PAS DE VOS BRUITS AUBERGINEUX PENDANT MON CASSE-DALLE DE MINUIT !".

Pour toute réponse, il eut un cri qu'il identifia (bien que suraigu) comme le son affreusement proche d'un orgasme de Jack.

"OUI, JE SAIS, MAIS MOI J'AI FAIM ET MON INNOCENCE A PRESERVER."

Encore transpirant, Hiccup pénétra dans la cuisine, le rouge aux joues, s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main. Il se servit une tasse de thé et Jack entra dans le silence gêné, pas gêné le moins du monde, et nu. Très nu.

"Alors Eugène, on te gène ?"

Il rit à sa sublimissime blague en attrapant son colocataire par les épaules, lequel posa un regard réprobateur sur le corps dénudé de l'aubergine.

"Ta bite ? Ici ?" lança Eugène en levant un sourcil agacé.

"Ben oui, j'habite ici, un problème ma couille ?"

Et il se servit dans les bâtonnets de carotte d'Eugène.

"Oui, ta couille est un problème actuellement. Et touche pas à mes carottes !"

Lentement, en signe de défi, Jack se saisit d'un bâtonnet, le lécha sensuellement (Hiccup perdit tout espoir et se noya dans sa tasse) et le reposa au milieu des autres. Dépité, Eugène lui abandonna le bol et sortit le pain et le pâté de mouton (made in Beurk).

"C'est ta faute si je grossis !" accusa Eugène d'un ton boudeur.

"Parce que trois bâtonnets de carotte, ça t'aurait suffi ?" rétorqua Jack.

"Grmlmrllrrrrmgrlml." grommela Eugène pour toute réponse, la bouche pleine de pâté.

"C'est ça." fit Jack.

Il se retourna avec le bol de carottes pour en proposer à Hiccup, mais celui-ci avait disparu, laissant sa tasse fumante sur la table.

"Hiccup !?" appela Jack, paniqué.

Il croqua un bout de carotte, échangea un regard avec Eugène, quand soudain ! Hiccup revint dans la cuisine, peu inquiété. En train de se brosser les dents.

"Mh ?" fit-il à Jack.

"Kestu fous ?"

"Me -ave é dents." articula-t-il. "E chperme et e -hé a va pas -u -ou ensemble, a a un -oût e –omi."

Le silence s'installa, rompu par le bruit de la brosse à dents, jusqu'à ce qu'Eugène se lève pour ranger le pâté.

"C'est une conspiration." marmonna-t-il en quittant la cuisine. "Une malédiction."

Jack pouffa et Hiccup prit un air désolé quoique un peu amusé, puis marmonna dans son dentifrice "T'aurais pu mettre un caleçon quand même, t'as encore une demi-molle j'te signale."

Jack baissa les yeux, surpris.

"Ah oui, tiens."

Puis il croqua un bout de carotte. Hiccup reprit sa tasse de thé, en but une gorgée, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack. Ce dernier lui tendit une carotte avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif, mais Hiccup tua son envie dans l'œuf en croquant d'un coup sec, très près des longs doigts blancs.

Quand Jack eut vidé son bol- le bol de carottes d'Eugène, il le posa dans l'évier et retourna vers leur lit, après avoir échangé un regard tu-me-rejoins avec Hiccup. Ce dernier prit le temps de finir son thé à petites gorgées, puis sortit trois carottes du réfrigérateur, les éplucha, les coupa en bâtonnets, et monta les apporter à Eugène avec un bol de crème fraîche.

Il donna trois petits coups sur la porte et entra. Eugène s'était enfoui sous sa couverture, boudeur, et ne releva la tête que lorsque Harold posa le bol sur sa table de chevet (près de la photo de la fête des lumières).

"Garanti sans ADN étranger." Précisa Hiccup avec un sourire. "Désolé pour Jack, je le forcerai à mettre un caleçon la prochaine fois."

"Mh." marmonna Eugène. "Merci."

L'auburn repartit comme il était venu, sans bruit, et alla se coucher près de Jack.


End file.
